For not a single fruit does it bear
by TheWaterSnakeCauldron
Summary: All she ever wanted was a child. She loves Rihan-sama to her core, but she did not want to suffer because she could not give him a child. AU OC
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of years late, I don't know who will read this. To whoever decides to read it I welcome you to my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Nurarihyon no mago characters. I only own my OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A child_

 _ **All I want is a child**_

 **I want a child**

 _ **I need a child**_

.

.

.

Stones of disappointment sunk deep in her stomach as she stared at her bloodied fingers. She was sure that this time she was pregnant, but she was harshly pulled back into reality when she felt a familiar cramp in her abdomen earlier that morning. She felt a wave of embarrassment swallow her whole as she realized that she had to tell Rihan-sama.

How many times did she had to tell him it was a false alarm? 20 times? Will this be the 21st time she would have to tell him?

Tears stained her pale cheeks as she tried to clean herself up. Her fingers were clumsily and her movements slow. All the energy she had in her body was completely gone. She was making a bigger mess. She inhaled deeply as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want anyone to know.

In all honestly Otome couldn't understand why she couldn't give Rihan-sama a child. She regularly got her menstruation every month. That meant that she was able to carry children.

She is supposed to be able to carry. _Or…is Rihan-sama the one who ca-!"_ She stopped her train of thought before she shook her head. She couldn't think badly of Rihan-sama. There was no way this was his fault.

"Otome-chan?" Setsura's voice called to her outside the door. She gasped loudly before she quickly tried to cover herself up. She banged her elbow against the wall loudly. A small curse left her lips as she tried in vain to hide her blood.

"I'm coming in!" Setsura sounded worried.

"No, it's ah-it's fine!" She knew the Yuki-onna meant well, but in all honestly she just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to clean up her mess as quickly as possible. She couldn't bare to see her bloodied clothes.

The blood that stained her garments were a symbol of her failure as a woman.

Setsura quickly opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door gently behind her as to not alert anyone. She had a feeling that something was up with Otome.

As soon as her gaze landed on the bloodied clothes and the half-naked crying Otome she knew immediately what was wrong.

A horrible sob tore through Otome's lips before she sunk to the ground in a heaping mess of tears.

"I-…I honestly thought that this time..I'm so sorry" Otome apologized as Setsura gently embraced her crying form.

.

.

Various clan heads were currently visiting the main Nura household. They were loud as their voices echoed all the way down the hallway. They were there to discuss about matters that at the moment Otome didn't care about. She was standing outside in the hallway. Her back pressed against the wall. Her head hanging low as their words sunk deep into her core.

"When will you give us an heir?" one of the heads asked. He sounded casual, but Otome knew that he was frustrated that she has yet to bare Rihan-sama a child. _It is not like it is any of his concern_ she thought bitterly. Her cheeks burn red at her own un lady like thoughts.

"It's been 20 years already, huh?" another commented. Their voice sounded almost sarcastic to her ears. Maybe she was wrong, but to her it felt like they were taking jabs at her.

"Can your wife even carry a child?" One asked. Otome shut her eyes in pain as another cramp hit her full force. She held her hand to her mouth to stifle the groan that threatens to leave her lips.

She felt the others in the other room freeze in apprehension. Otome waited for what seemed a century for Rihan-sama's answer, but it never came.

Shame washed over her as she quietly steps away from the wall and leave for her room. She couldn't handle to whispers about her anymore.

She couldn't handle the way the clan heads would glance at her with pity. They pitied her.

She doesn't need their pity. It wasn't like she didn't feel bad already.

.

.

.

The thought of her just getting up and leaving had been haunting her for the pass few days. Every time Rihan-sama was with her she felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She was afraid that he could read her mind and find out what she was thinking. She never wants to hurt him. She never wants to be the cause of his pain.

She loves Rihan-sama to her core, but she knew that he was suffering as much as she was. He wants a child, but she cannot give him the child he so desires. He doesn't say anything to her, but she could see it in his eyes. Every time when they would find out that she was not pregnant he would always try his best to cheer her up. He would smile and take her out on dates, but his eyes would shine with hurt that yet again she was not able to give him a child.

Even though her menstruation was late this time she didn't tell Rihan-sama immediately like she would usually do. She didn't want to get his hopes up and she was glad she didn't. He has no idea of what transpired a couple of days ago when Setsura found her. She never wants him to know.

Currently she was alone sitting on the porch with a hot cup of tea in her hand. A note was tucked into her sleeve and it felt like it weight a thousand pounds. She wrote the note on the night of the meeting. She poured her thoughts into the short poem. It was short and simple, but it clearly put her emotions on display.

If she left she had no idea where she would go, but what she knows for sure is that she will never love another man as much as she loves Rihan-sama. She put the cup down and went to her room. She hid the note in her secret hiding spot before she quickly went to the front gate.

She greeted Rihan-sama with her usual smile. When he hugged her she deeply inhaled his scent as a way to forever sketch it into her memory.

.

.

.

That night she had decided that she would leave the next day. When everyone was distracted with their own chores and worries she would slip out of the house. She was deathly of afraid of leaving and didn't know if she would even be able to go through with it. She sighed deeply as her thoughts ran wild.

She laid her head on Rihan-sama's naked chest. She closed her eyes and carefully listened to his heartbeat. He was out cold. Normally Rihan-sama was a light sleeper, but he always falls into deep sleep right after sex. She snuggled closer to him as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her body felt heavy like stones. Her eyelids began to droop as her mind slowly became silent.

Suddenly a blinding white light flashed in the room rending her entirely stiff. Her senses were on high alert as she tried to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. Her heart hammers against her chest as she began to hyperventilate.

 _The second you show fear is the second you lose_ she heard Rihan-sama's voice echo in her head. She inwardly cusses herself out. She was deathly afraid and she knew that whoever was causing this knew it to. The only thing you could hear was her labored breathing echoing through the eerie silent room. She couldn't even hear Rihan-sama breathing.

The light enveloped the entire room to a point where she couldn't even see Rihan-sama anymore. How did he not wake up yet? Her voice was stuck in her throat as she desperately tries to call out to her husband.

" _A child is all I want…"_ she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to not show any fear.

" _Why can't I carry a child.."_ the voice sounded like it was in incredible pain. Otome's chest tightened as the familiar feeling of shame coursed through her body. She knew exactly how they feel.

" _Do you truly know how I feel…"_ It asked.

Can it read her mind? She thought in panic as she willed her body to move. Nothing! Why can't she move!?

" _I need a child.."_ the voice continued _"You're perfect"_ the voice whispered in her ear.

What on earth was it even talking about? Otome thought before she gasped in shock. Her body violently jerked forward. She felt the air leave her lungs as her body lifted itself from the ground. It was like she was a puppet being controlled. She could feel herself move, but she wasn't the one _moving_. She felt completely hopeless.

" _Do not fret, I will take care of you_ " the voice echoed in her mind.

"a-a…Ah..Ri.." She tried so desperately to cry out to Rihan-sama, but her words came out as jumbled murmurs and gasps. Her eyes were still glued shut as her body was spirited away by an unknown assailant.

What kind of youkai was this?

Otome was terrified.

.

.

.

 _To be continued….._

 _._

 _._

 **Thank you for the read. Remember to read a review!**

 **They really motivate me!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my 3 a.m writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed; every time she blinked she was met a piercing darkness. A heavy pressure coursed through her entire body; every single bone in her body was locked into a painful stiffness. She was sure if she moved her fingers she would be able to hear it crack a thousand miles away. Her throat itched with dryness that kept her swallowing with a constant need of water.

Not only couldn't she move, but she has no single memory of who she was. The only thing she felt right now was overwhelming amount of grief. It would hit her at the most random of times; just like waves crashing against the coastline during an unexpected storm.

She didn't know anything and she was terrified. She wanted to break free from this prison, but she isn't sure how. She didn't even know if she truly was in a prison or if this constant miserable darkness was death.

 _I want to …be free.._ she thought miserably as another wave of grief hit her full force.

What on earth was happening?

.

.

.

The room was lit with the soft light of the full moon. It casted a gentle shadow across his face. His eyes were closed as he took another long sip of his sake. The shoji doors were wide open, letting a cool breeze course through the silent room. On the table laid a single folded piece of paper. It was addressed to him and he knew it was from Otome.

He didn't want to open it. When he woke up that morning he didn't think much of the fact that she wasn't next to him. He went through his entire day like nothing was amiss until when night came. There was no sign of Otome anywhere. Not around the house, the town or the surrounding forest. No one has seen her.

It sent a sudden shock of fear through his system. Somebody must of hurt her. After days of searching high and low, Setsura found the letter. She looked crest fallen as she reluctantly handed the letter to the heart broken Rihan.

And now here he sits two days later with the letter in front of him; still not wanting to open and gaze into the its content.

"Rihan"

He looked up and saw the worried Yuki-onna. Her eyes were glowing with worry. She stepped into his room and quietly sat down next to him. She slowly reached her hand out to lay it on his shoulder for comfort, but she quickly changed her mind as she hesitated before she set her hand down on her own lap.

"You haven't read the letter yet?" she asked as she eyed the letter.

"Nee-san…" Rihan whispered "I don't think I can face whatever is written in there….what if…" he hesitated. He didn't know what if truly meant.

"Rihan, you can't keep pushing this aside. We…I..you need to know the truth.." Setsura said as she grabbed the letter and held it out to Rihan. He looked away before he grabbed the letter and opened it.

It was a poem. A very short simple to the point poem. It was so to the point that Rihan immediately shoved it back into Setsura's hand.

"I..need to be alone" he said. His voice cracked and a broken smile appeared on his face.

"Wait!" Setsura grabbed onto Rihan's sleeve, but he simply shrugged her off before he disappeared into a cloud of fear.

"Rihan come back!" she called out. She ran outside and stared into the gardens. She was alone with the letter crumpled in her hand.

Did Otome really leave them?

.

.

.

She has no idea how much time has passed. A hundred years or a second, but her grief was growing by the second. It started from her mind and slowly crept to her inner being. Not only did she constantly feel sad, but she is starting to feel her soul sink heavy with the grief.

She was floating..or was she sinking? She couldn't tell. She couldn't tell anything at it frustrates her. She wanted to move her body…she wanted to speak and sing and most importantly she wanted to see. She wanted to see where she was. She was tired of being held captive in wherever the hell she was.

Her passive grief was beginning to turn into irritated anger. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that she was stuck here.

She as a person-she knew she had to be a person- had every right to choose what happens to herself and she will be damned if anyone was going to stop her.

Her thoughts were abruptly shoved aside when she felt something kick her. She gasped- internally of course- when she felt a kick again. It almost felt like it was coming from her stomach.

Alarm bells went through her mind as a heavy load of panic set on her barely moving chest. What was this feeling? Was there something inside of her?

What was happening to her?

.

.

.

.

 _A couple of hours of panic later_

When calmness began to set in another emotion seem to fill her heart. She thinks she hasn't felt this in a long time; it felt almost familiar. It reminded her of a warm light gently caressing her skin on a perfect cloudless day. It made her feel hopeful.

After a while a though seemed to click into her mind.

 _A baby…._

The word echoed in her mind for what seemed like an eternity when an image started to pop up in her minds eyes; it was bright. She could see silhouettes of two people. A man and a woman. As the image became clearer she saw the woman was holding a squirming bundle in her arms.

Her heart started to hum in joy as she recognized that woman to be her. It had to be! And the man…He was so handsome…he was….or he is someone important to her. She smiled with joy as she tried to desperately reach out to the man.

She craved that man on such a level that her entire body jerked forward. A loud screech tore through her dry throat as her lungs were suddenly filled with a thick liquid. Her arms and legs started to kick and wave around as she desperately tried to find air.

 _Air..Air…I need to breathe!_

She broke through a dark surface as she coughed up all the water that entered her lungs. Her heady was dizzy and her vision blurry.

It took a moment for her to regain her sensibility before she looked around the place carefully.

She was sitting in a pool of pure black water; it was so black that she couldn't even see her own body. She looked up at the walls and noticed that she was in a dark cave with candles lit everywhere. She couldn't see a light to the outside world, but it didn't matter. What was important now was getting out of there. She carefully swam to the edge before she slowly hefted herself up. Her belly was swollen and big and she didn't want to hurt the baby that grew inside of her.

A warm blush painted itself on to her cheeks before she painfully stumbled to the cave wall. It felt like it had been a century since she last used her legs. Her bones stiff from un use.

 _I need to get out of here_ She thought as she slowly dragged herself against the walls. After a half hour of walking and getting her body accustomed to walking once again she was able to find an opening to the outside world. She smiled as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

 _Freedom_ ….

.

.

.

.

The sun was high in the sky signaling that it was currently noon. Setsura was in a sour mood; technically everyone has been in a sour mood ever since Otome left. Rihan has always been a person to do what he wants whenever he wants. An annoying trait he picked up from his idiot father….his handsome and…good looking father. Ah, no matter what she says about him Setsura can't help herself to love that idiot. Setsura felt her cheeks fill with warmth when she thought about her commander. It's been a few good years since she has last thought of him in such a ….wanting way. She huffed before she angrily shook her head from side to side as she tried to cast the wanton image of Nurarihyon out of her mind.

"This is not the time…" she sighed as she continued walking deep into the forest. It has been months since anyone has last seen Otome and it was only two weeks ago that Rihan called off the search. Despite the fact that he called off the search everyone knows that he has been secretly looking for her. His disappearing acts has been more frequent and longer. She couldn't help herself, but huff out a small breathe of amusement. Kubinashi would lose his mind every time he noticed that Rihan ditched his duties again.

Her content smile dropped quickly from her face when her thoughts wandered once again to Otome. Even though Otome left that letter for Rihan she was sure that she didn't leave on her own. That letter was hidden quiet well and it was through pure luck she even found it back then. That letter wasn't meant to be given to Rihan yet or ever. Otome wanted to leave, but she was uncertain.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she kicked a rock in anger. She wanted to hide that letter, but with Otome missing she had no choice but to hand it in to Rihan. He was absolutely broken when he finally read the letter. He disappeared for an entire month. Some of the older clan members thought that he might have gone and done a drinking binge others speculated that he went and sought comfort from other ladies, but Setsura and the others knew deep inside their hearts that in that month Rihan was searching for Otome. She was sure of it.

Rihan loved Otome and he wouldn't cheat on her right of the bat.

Currently Setsura was a couple good towns away from Nura territory searching for Otome. She honestly had no idea if Otome was close by in this area at all, but she was desperate to find her. Plus the moody atmosphere back at the house was starting to grate on her nerves.

She stopped walking when she heard quiet sobs echo through the forest. A small sense of hope lit inside her as she quickly continued walking with a faster pace. The more she walked the louder the sobs became. Soon the sobs turned into crying and then shouts of pain.

She broke through a heavy pair of bushes when she suddenly came face to face with Otome.

"Otome-chan!" she called out to her with a relieved smile on her face. However, Setsura's smile suddenly dropped when she looked down at Otome's belly.

"Ah…..baby!" Setsura choked out as Otome shouted once more in pain. When the hell… a thousand theories popped into Setsura's mind, but none casted Otome in a good light. When did she get pregnant? Who did that baby even belong to? Shit…

Otome's entire face was contorted into a scowl as sweat covered her body. Otome didn't look once up at Setsura as she huffed and puffed in pain. Setsura quickly shook herself out of her stupor before she quickly knelt down in front of Otome.

"I see the head!" Setsura exclaimed as she desperately looked around for any source of water. There was none. Otome was laid next to a tree and there wasn't a source of water at all nearby.

Shit…

"Please…the baby….it's coming…"Otome begged as her hand weakly grasped the grass under her. Her back arched as another wave of pain coursed through her body.

"It'll be okay! I promise" Setsura said as she settled herself between Otome's legs.

.

.

.

.

"Rihan-sama! Rihan-sama!" Karasu Tengu called out as the small youkai frantically flew around the house. He was looking for Rihan with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Rihan-saaaammmaaa!" He called out as he crashed against the wall. He fell down on to the ground with a loud thump before a shadow was casted on to his wounded form. He opened his eyes and screeched as he jumped up and shoved the letter into Rihan's face.

"Urgent letter from Yuki-onna!" He said as he puffed out tiredly before crashing down on to the ground. He was pooped.

Rihan didn't say a word as he opened the letter. His eyes scanned the letter carefully before he gasped and quickly ran out of the house.

"Rihan-samaaa where are you gooiinnggg?!" Kubinashi yelled after him as the second commander disappeared right in front of him.

"Damn youuu!" Kubinashi cursed.

.

.

.

.

 **AAaaannnDDddDDd cliffhanger because why not lol**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I wanted to apologize for such a long wait. Real life has been kicking my ass and I have been in a situation where I honestly didn't have the time to sit down and write.**

 **Real life sucks some times.**

 **Anyway, I have been having issues with showing and not telling and I'm sure you'll notice in the first chapter. I tried to show more in this chapter, but I can tell I'm not there yet. I stopped writing for a long while and I really want to get back into it, but it has been more difficult than I thought.**

 **Anyway, keeping me chin up!**

 **Also remember to leave a review or favorite or follow.**

 **Thank you!**

 **With much love and until the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Long time no see? Sorry, depression and not having word for a while is the reason why this chapter came out so late!**

 **First of all thanks for all the favorites and follows! This chapter was written very quickly, so I apologize if it seems rushed.**

 **With much love,**

 **Nikkie**

… **.**

 **..**

…

A soft orange glow casted a gentle shadow on the new mother. Her friend sat next to her in silence. Her glowing eyes quickly darting between the babe and the mother. Setsura wanted to so badly grab Otome by her shoulders and shake her until she spilled the beans, but the new mother was currently occupied with the baby. Otome's eyes were shining with a new light that Setsura has neve seen before. She would coo at the baby and smile gently down at her child. Setsura is happy that Otome finally has a child, but there was one huge problem with it. She hasn't been gone that long for her to go through an entire pregnancy. She was one hundred percent certain that Otome was in fact not pregnant when she left. So what on earth was going on?

Her mind was plagued with bad thoughts about Otome. She didn't want to think about it, but Setsura had a suspicion that either Rihan or Otome had problems with conception. I mean it was obvious and an open secret. Everyone knew exactly the reason why the couple have not been able to conceive, they just didn't know who to blame. No one would dare to blame Rihan-sama. There was no way he could be at fault. Otome on the other was an easy target for the other clan leaders. They know Rihan loves Otome to his core, but they did not respect her as much as they respected him. Their blatant sexism pissed Setsura the fuck off, but what could she do? No matter how many words of comfort she threw at Otome, the woman would always take the insults to her womanhood to her heart.

She just didn't know who exactly has the problem and she couldn't just blurt her thoughts out at Rihan or the 1st commander without insulting them, so she had kept her brewing thoughts bottled up for a very long time. She was hesitant to say this, but Rihan might be sterile. What other explanation was there? She chewed her lip furiously; her mind buzzing with questions and accusations.

Setsura loves Otome, but Rihan meant more to her than Otome ever will. If it ever comes to an Otome vs Rihan showdown she would choose Rihan every time without hesitation. She was there when he was born and bore witness to him developing into the man he was today. Setsura felt a bit bad, but not guilty in her choice.

"Otome…." Setsura began. She looked up at Otome who was curiously staring back at her. A lump formed in her throat as a question weighed heavily in her mind "Who's the father?" She asked.

She was met with silence. Setsura stared deeply into Otome's eyes; they were blank and void of any emotion. This had to be some cruel joke. Otome wore her emotions on her sleeve! There was no way in hell this woman was Otome. Setsura felt her patience snap as she abruptly stood up. Otome gasped as she clutched the sleeping baby against her chest, hiding the baby under the cape that Setsura loaned her.

"Say something!" Setsura demanded as she took a step forward. Despite the fact that she was a snow woman Setsura could feel her blood boil at Otome. She loves Otome, but she was ready to tear her apart. Rihan was already suffering and she could not bear the thought of what pain he will go through if he finds out Otome gave birth to some other man's baby.

"Who else would be-" Otome began, but was rudely cut off by a steaming Setsura.

"What do you mean _who else would it be?!_ You have been gone for months and Rihan has been searching nonstop!" Setsura's angry voice echoed loudly into the dark forest. The way Otome was blankly looking at her was pissing her off. How could she be so casual about it?

"What the hell happened?" Setsura asked.

Otome's eyes darted towards the surrounding forest. She stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Setsura was about to blow up again, but then Otome's trembling voice cut through her anger like a hot knife.

"I…I love Rihan-sama…."Otome said as she refused to look up at Setsura. "I woke up in a dark place…I…I couldn't open my eyes and I didn't know who I was or what I was. I just knew I was…me…but I didn't know who 'me' was…"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Setsura asked.

"What do you mean?" Otome was confused by Setsura's answers. She remembers bits and pieces of her life, but not everything has returned yet. Her memories reminds her of an incomplete puzzle. She could kinda figure out the picture, but important pieces are still missing.

"I found the poem"

Ah, another important piece that seemed to be missing from her memories.

"What note?" She asked as she felt a sense of dread befall her. She held her baby close to her chest. She could feel the warmth of the baby and it calmed her down just a bit. No matter what accusations Setsura throws her way she needs to be strong for her baby.

"Flowers blood sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments. _For not a single fruit does it bear_ "

Otome felt like time stopped as the poem echoed in her mind. A small ache began to form behind her eye, she rubbed her eye tiredly with her fist as she raked her mind. She couldn't find a single memory of writing down that poem, but it's meaning struck a cord with her.

"I couldn't have children" She said. Her voice did not tremble. She was surprised at this because a sense of dread was raging in her body like an angry storm. She looked up at Setsura, her black eyes shining with sadness.

"This baby without a doubt is Rihan-sama's child" Otome said. She stared straight into Setsura's eyes. Daring her to say otherwise.

"How can you be so sure?" To be frank by this point Setsura is finding it hard to believe Otome. You don't write a poem like that for nothing. She wanted to believe her friend, but this situation was just to suspicious for her liking.

"I can only give you my word" she said as she once again rubbed her eye with her fist. The headache began to bloom and become bigger. It almost felt like someone was lighting a hot fire behind her eye. It was making it so hard for her to concentrate. She was looking up at Setsura and found it difficult to focus on the snow woman. Her white furisode glowed against the fire that kept her warm. She felt sweat form on her forehead and her arms began to feel weak.

"Setsura…I…I don't feel so good" She said as her body swayed a bit to much to the left. Setsura gasped as she quickly darted towards Otome.

She wanted to grab onto Otome, but the woman pushed the baby into her arms as she swayed and fell to the ground in a loud thump. Setsura wrapped her arms securely around the baby before she quickly knelt down and checked on Otome. Her face was read and her face hot with fever.

"Now what…." She whispered to herself as she stared down at Otome.

"Setsura-nee?" Rihan's voice made her nerves jump. A gasp left her lips as she quickly turned around to see him standing them. His one open eye was staring worriedly at the passed out Otome. He didn't give Setsura a chance to say anything before he moved and scooped up Otome in his arms. He laid his hand on her forehead and frowned deeply when he felt how hot it was.

"We need to get her to the main house immediately" he said. He has yet to notice the baby. How the hell was she suppose to introduce Otome's child to him?

How the hell was he going to react. A small surge of fear formed in her throat as she protectively covered the baby.

"Let's go" he said as he stood up with Otome in his arms.

"Uh.." Setsura hesitated as she took a small step back. He was looking at Otome, but quickly looked up at Setsura and froze. His eye zoomed in on the small bundle that she had in her arms.

"What is that?" he asked. His fear leaking slightly into the air.

Setsura swallowed a dry lump and as if on cue to answer his question the baby let out a loud wail of discomfort. Rihan's entire form stiffened as he slowly stepped towards Setsura and the baby. His eye shone with curiosity, but at the same time she could see the hold he had on Otome became tighter and harsher with every step he took. Soon he stood directly in front of Setsura with his gaze on the crying baby.

She didn't know what to do. The baby was crying, Rihan looked like he was about to commit murder and Otome was knocked out cold.

"Who's baby is that?" he asked. Oh, she wanted to lie to Rihan to ease his nerves, but she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't lie to his face like this. He was hurting and lying to him will only hurt him even more in the long run. She quickly hid the baby's face from Rihan as she took a step back.

"Nee-chan, who's baby is this?" He asked once again. His fear was leaking more and more into the air. It was suffocating and made her knees buckle under the weight. Her chest felt like it was being crushed by a 1,000 pound man. The fire that stood behind them burst into the sky with a newfound energy. The trees and bushes around them quickly lost all of their leaves as the sheer force of his fear blew them all away. The baby's cries became louder as Setsura so desperately tried to protect the baby from Rihan.

Words stuck in her throat she silently begged Rihan to calm down. Tears streamed down her face as he released Otome from his hold. Otome's body flopped onto the ground like a rage doll. Rihan didn't seem to care as he slowly approached the crying baby. His eye never leaving them.

Setsura silently yelled out for him to stop, but he harshly yanked the baby from her arms. She gasped like a fish out of water as her body fell to the ground under the pressure of his growing fear. If she was having such a horrible time with this Setsura couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of agony the baby is going through.

 _Please, don't hurt the baby!_ She thought desperately as her eyes closed in pain.

..

Rihan's mind was blank as he stared down at the crying baby. The baby's flesh was pink and raw. It was so tiny in his big arms. He simply couldn't believe how small it was. His eyes darted from the baby to the crying snow woman and then back to his unconscious wife. Otome couldn't have been pregnant. He knew she wasn't pregnant because he remember hearing her crying and seeking comfort from Setsura right before her disappearance. He knew that it was either him or Otome who was at fault, but he could never blame her.

Setsura didn't answer any of his questions, but by her reaction and how she was trying to protect the baby he already knew the answers. He didn't want to believe honestly. He just didn't want this baby to be Otome's because if she was truly Otome's baby than that means that the one who is at fault was him and only him. For years Otome has been struggling with the fact that she could not bare him an heir. The poor woman suffered under the scrutiny of the other clan heads and in reality she was innocent. He knew his fear was going out of control and he knew that it was hurting the baby.

 _Just a bit more and it would die…_ This thought popped into his head and it startled him. He closed his eye and took a deep calming breathe. All of the fear he had released quickly dissipated and as soon as it was gone the baby stopped crying.

Setsura began to gasp in relief as her nails dug deeply into the earth. Rihan looked down at the baby and frowned when he noticed she had eyes that resembled his own. They were staring at him curiously, almost as if the baby had some sort of intelligence. His heart melted with guilt.

"Rihan…please..I…the baby" Setsura gasped as she forced herself onto her knees. Rihan chuckled dryly as he knelt down and handed the baby to Setsura.

"Take care of the baby" he said as he stood back up and not so gently picked up Otome from the ground.

"We will take them both to the main house and when they wake up…we'll…I'll figure out what to do…" he said. He smiled at Setsura, but that smile was empty as his eyes.

He said nothing more as he stepped into the darkness. Setsura quickly followed suit. Worry sat deep in her stomach.

..

..

..

..

 _Three days later-The Nura Household_

..

…

…

..

For three days Otome laid in the bed. Not a single sign that she will wake up soon. Due to Rihan's close friend and ally they were able to stabilize Otome's mysterious condition.

For three days Rihan antagonized with himself over what he was going to do with her once she woke up. The second they stepped back into his home he separated himself from Setsura and the baby. He didn't want to even acknowledge the fact that the baby even existed. He was afraid that he would accidently try to kill the baby again. From what he heard the baby was a girl.

She had golden colored eyes and black raven hair. She was quiet and only cried when she needed something. The baby was a saint, so he felt extremely guilty he almost killed her. Right now the baby didn't have a name, and he didn't want to give her one. He couldn't be bothered honestly. What he needed to do now was figure out what he was going to do with his wife. Would he cast her away? No, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to do that.

The poem that Otome wrote was hidden away in his sleeve. The poem laid heavily in his heart and he wanted nothing more than to scream his lungs raw until Otome woke up. He demanded an explanation. He wanted to know where the hell that baby came from and who the father was. He felt incredibly stupid especially since he had been looking for her nonstop.

While he was looking for her she was making love to some other man. Oh, when he finds that damned yokai he was going to rip that son of a bitch limb from limb. He clenched his fists in frustration before he stood up and walked away from Otome's sleeping form.

He needed a drink.

He dawdled around the house for a while before he finally decided to leave. Rihan was making his way towards the exit when he heard Kubinashi's voice echo through the air.

"Rihan-sama! Otome-sama is finally awake" He heard Kubinashi yell. He stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there for a solid minute before he forced himself to turn around and walk toward's Otome's room.

It was like the entire house felt his mood turn dark, it was silent and each step he took echoed in his mind. Every step he took got him closer to Otome and all he wanted to do was never speak to her again, but he knows himself to damn well. He knows for a fact that no matter what she does to him he'll always forgive her. He loves her to much to hate her forever. He couldn't do that to her or himself.

He stood in front of the shogi door, his fingers gripped the wood deeply before he slid the door open with a flick of his wrist.

Otome was sitting up and was looking curiously up at him. Her inky black eyes held a small ounce of doubt in them. Her face was sickly pale, yet she still had a small smile.

"Rihan-sama" she greeted as she nodded her head towards him. He said nothing as he quickly sat down next to her.

"Rihan-sama, I….where is my baby?" she asked. Her eyes scanned the empty room around her almost as if this is the first time she has seen it. He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He didn't want to even think about the bastard child.

"The baby is yours Rihan-sama" She sounded confident. She was looking at him with no fear in her eyes. She may be frail right now, but she did not want Rihan-sama to hate her. He didn't say anything at her. He didn't exactly know how to respond to her.

"I..woke up in a place…and I…" her voice began to tremble as she looked away from Rihan and down at her own hands. "I didn't know who I was or what I was. I just knew I existed. I just…."she hesitated as she looked back at him. She wanted him to realize that she was being truthful. There was no other way to convince him.

"I was there for a what seemed like forever. I couldn't move my body and…I couldn't see a thing. I was floating and yet at the same time I was sinking deeper and deeper. I tried to move, but I couldn't" tears started to stain her cheeks as she so desperately tried to keep herself from bawling. Her hands gripped at her cover as she forced herself to keep looking into Rihan's eye.

"I felt the baby kick and when she kicked I felt this surge of energy course through me! Rihan-sama that was the first time I remembered you! The image of us and this baby was clear as the sky. I broke free from the hold and I woke up in a pool of black water in a cave. My belly was swollen with my baby..and I…and I….I just walked and walked for hours. My feet were hurting my back was hurting. Everything hurt…I…"

"Stop" Rihan said as he grabbed a hold of her hand. His eyes were closed, but his lips were tinted into a smile.

"Do not fret Otome, I will figure out what happened to you, but for now you must rest" he said as he quickly wrapped his arms around Otome and gently squeezed her. Otome also quickly wrapped her arms around Rihan and openly began to sob. She was happy that he forgave her. She couldn't ask anything more of him.

What Otome didn't know was that Rihan was staring at the wall behind her. His eye empty and filled with hurt.

How could he move on from this?

..

..

..

..

 _The baby!_

 _ **THE BaBY IS gOnE!**_

 _ **WheRe IS the BABY!?**_

 _ **BABY BABY BABY BABY**_

 _It hissed and searched the pool of black water. It dove deeply into it's endless abyss and it couldn't find the baby._

 _THE_ _ **BABY**_ _IS MINE_

 _It screeched in pain as it burst through the pools surface. It's being and essence filled the cave. It's energy made the cave shake with its emotions._

 _ **GIVE ME BACK MY BABY**_

…

 _ **..**_

…

 **HELLO!**

 **Thank you for reading and I am so sorry this is short!**

 **I wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **If you don't celebrate Christmas than happy holidays and I wish you only happiness jn the year that is to come!**

 **Much love,**

 **Nikkie**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Welcome to chapter 4! I feel a bit motivated (and also I am procrastinating on studying lol).**

 **A response to a guest reviewer: I take no offense to the critique. Feedback is very important for a person to develop themselves and helps them see points that they themselves do not see.**

 **Regarding my sentence/word usage: sometimes I am aware that the word usage or the sentence sometimes sounds so awkward, but since English is not my first language I can't seem to figure out like how to change it (?), so sometimes I just write it and I'll say to myself I'll fix it later and then completely forgot about it hahaha!**

 **Also I am glad that my writing is improving!**

 **Thanks for your long reviews! Very helpful =)**

…

…

… **..**

…

…

The pink petals of the sakura tree danced gently with the wind. She stood at the base of the tree, her gaze trained itself on the lone figure that sat on the tree. His black inky air contrasted heavily against the bright colored petals. He was holding the baby in his arms and he was staring down at the baby with a small smile on his face. Otome was happy that she was able to provide Rihan-sama with a child. She knows that everyone was praying for a boy, but the fact that they even have a child to begin with was a blessing. Maybe just maybe they could try for a second child and the second child would be a boy. The longer she stared at the scene the warmer her heart got, she wanted nothing more than to walk to them and embrace them in a warm hug.

Otome was about to take a step forward, but each time she tried to walk the scene before her became smaller and smaller. Confused with what's happening she stopped walking and just stood there. She looked down at her feet, but there was nothing amiss. Maybe she was beginning to get a fever and should lie down? She sighed as she felt a cold chill run up her arms and all the way up to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. When Otome opened her eyes she gasped in confusion.

The entire garden and her family were gone; she was standing in an empty dark abyss. The abyss was exact same abyss that she was in before she escaped. Her breathing became labored as she started to frantically run. She needed to get out of here. Panic swelled in her chest; what if the entire escape was simply a dream? What if she didn't even have a baby to begin with? Tears fell from her eyes and blurring her vision. She tried to wipe them away, but the more she tried to wipe it away the more tears fell from her eyes.

Otome was running for hours before she finally stopped dead in her tracks, her lungs were begging for air and her legs were burning. Her legs gave out on her and she fell onto her knees and once again wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to calm herself down.

"R-R-Rihan-sama!" She called out for her husband, hoping and praying that he would come to her rescue. She continued to call for him, but instead of him showing up like she expected him to do she was met with a defining silence.

~.~.~.~

 _I gave that wench the blessing of carrying a child_

 _Not once did I agree to give that child to her_

 _I NeEd THAT CHILD_

 _GIVE ME MY CHILD_

 _ **THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE**_

~.~.~

The mood in the house has been less than pleasant. The second commander has been in a horrible mood ever since he came back. The Nura clan members were confused as to why he has been in such a sour mood. Most would think he would be happy that he found Otome and brought her back home. However, they were completely oblivious to the situation. Only a handful of youkai knew what was truly going on. Not only was it for Otome's sake, but also for the safety of the baby. Despite the fact that Rihan was currently in a deep emotional turmoil and wanted nothing to do with this current situation, he couldn't just abandon his wife and her baby.

He was aware that he was close to killing the baby the first time he saw her, but now that he was a bit more calm he knows that the baby was innocent in this situation. After Otome woke up he ordered Setsura and the baby to hide in a secret location. He needed to make sure that no one knows about this; not even his own father. Currently the only people who knew about the baby was Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kuro and Ao. The rest of the household were left in the dark.

Kejoro just left a while ago to bring food and necessities to Setsura and the baby. He decided to stay behind next to Otome. His father had been eyeing him ever since he came back. Meddlesome old man knew something was wrong, but never brought anything up. The minute ticked by and Rihan wanted Otome to wake up already.

Ever since his first talk with her he has been unsure of what to do with her. He loved this woman and wanted to be with her forever, but the baby was something he never expected. How was he to love her if she had another man's child? She swore to him that the baby belonged to him, but how could he believe her?

Rihan loves Otome, there was nothing to question there.

The baby? What was he going to do with the baby?

…

…

…

 _Ah, yes I see where you are my sweet flower child._

 _You are with your husband, but the baby? NOWHERE TO BE FOUND_

 _Retched child, how dare you steal my baby away from me._

 _How dare you take my only chance of true happiness._

 _I need this baby, I need this baby, I need this baby, I need this baby_

..

..

Its presence filled the cave to it's maximum capacity. Irritation seemed to seep deeply into its mind. It did not expect that the weak woman would escape the pool that it had created especially for her. An otherworldly howl echoed in the cave, making it shake and almost crumble in itself. It stopped before it forced a piece of itself to take a more denser form.

The more it forced the shape to take form the more ugly like it became. The form gasped for breathe as lungs took form. It screeched in pain as the body slowly and surely took shape. The ugly creature lay on the ground breathing heavily. The grey skin from the creature was covered in sweat, their big bug like eyes darted around the cave almost nervous like. The creature had no mind of it's own; it was empty. No desires, no will, no thoughts.

The vessel it made was ugly and it hated it, but it would do for now. _"Go get my child_ " it commanded as the form shakily stood on it's small legs. It screeched as it turned around and quickly sped out of the cave. The comand echoed in its mind; it was their purpose and once their purpose is done the creature will cease to exist.

The presence felt its mind slowly fade away as their energy was left depleted. It took so much concentration and energy to make a physical form. The forms it made were always so hideous, but it didn't matter now. Once it gets their baby back they will forever have a beautiful form where they won't get tired for doing such trivial things.

Currently it needed to rest, so it numbed their mind and let itself shut out the outside world.

..

…

..

Nurarihyon was sitting on a high sturdy branch in a tree right next to a small out of the way hut. His pipe was held lazily in his hand as he brought it up to his lips to take a drag. His golden eyes stared right at Kejoro and Setsura. The two women were speaking in hushed tones. The baby they had to take care off just fell asleep and they desperately didn't want to wake her up. The two were completely oblivious to his presence and he wanted to chuckle at how convenient the situation was. They were sitting next to a window that they left wide open. He could literally hear their entire conversation despite the fact they were speaking in low tones.

Nurarihyon noticed that Setsura's complexion was sickly pale. Well, she was normally a pale woman, but right now she looked like she was about to drop dead. Kejoro was smiling awkwardly at her as her brown eyes kept darting towards the sleeping baby.

"I cannot believe it" Kejoro whispered as she offered Setsura a cup of sake. The snow woman almost ripped the cup out of Kejoro's hand as she shot the sake with desperation.

"Tell me about it" Setsura grumbled as she poured herself another cup of sake.

"She's such a beautiful child though" Kejoro commented as she scooted closer to the baby. The baby was sleeping peacefully. The unnamed baby had pale skin with rosy cheeks, her hair was black as ink and from what Setsura told her, the baby also has Rihan-sama's eye color.

"It doesn't make sense" Setsura said as she emptied the sake bottle. "Otome-chan wasn't gone that long for her to go through an entire pregnancy. Plus I know she wasn't pregnant before she left"

"How did you know?" Kejoro asked as she calmly sipped at her own sake cup. Despite the situation Setsura was hilarious when she was tipsy/drunk. The woman would let all her inner thoughts spill and held nothing back.

"I found her in a room covered in her menstruation blood and she was crying" Setsura said bluntly. Right now she had spent several days with the baby alone. She had been stewing in her own thoughts and needed to vent to someone. Lucky her that Kejoro of all people was the one Rihan had sent to her. She was glad because she knew she could trust Kejoro with her thoughts. Setsura was very aware that she was letting her tongue run loose, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

"Wow" Was all Kejoro could really say. She knew Setsura has always been a blunt woman, but right now she wasn't exactly sure how to react. She quietly sipped at her sake. Otome is a gentle woman who was completely devoted to Rihan. Kejoro couldn't imagine Otome willingly sleeping with another man. Something was up, but everyone was just to damn emotional to see it.

"So…" Kejoro said as she hummed at the tipsy snow woman. Setsura's glassy eyes darted up towards before a koi smile painted itself on her lips.

"I have more sake" She teased as she stood up and quickly darted towards the other room. Kejoro could hear Setsura move around the other room and soon Setsura stepped back into the main room with two big sake bottles. Kejoro couldn't help herself as she chuckled.

They were about to pour themselves another cup of sake before they were both interrupted by the sudden appearance of Nurarihyon.

"Pour me a cup" he said as he leaned his own cup towards Setsura. A small gasp left her lips as her entire body jerked backwards. Kejoro sat there like stone as her eyes widened at the first commander.

"U-U-Uhh…" was her intelligent response.

"What? Didn't expect me?" he teased as he swiped the bottle from Setsura's hand and poured himself a cup of sake.

"NO!" Setsura screeched as she quickly darted towards the baby. The baby began to whine when she heard Setsura's loud voice. When she reached the crib the baby wasn't there. She frantically looked back at Nurarihyon who only shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Where is she?" Setsura asked as panic began to sit in her stomach. She looked back at Kejoro who looked as lost as she felt. When she turned back around Nurarihyon was now next to the crib. He looked down at the crib before he huffed in amusement and reached down to the empty crib. Setsura was about to ask him what he was doing, but her question died in her throat when a small layer of fear released itself and revealed the baby in the crib.

"Forgive me Nurarihyon-sama, but how did you know?" Kejoro asked as she stared at the baby confused as Setsura. Setsura looked like she was about to pop a vein. She wasn't as stressed as Setsura though. She knew that the commander could never hurt an innocent baby. Setsura knows that too, but the snow woman has been pulled taut.

"Ah, Kejoro~ My idiot son can't hide anything from me especially my own grandchild" Nurarihyon said as he picked up the newborn and held her in his arms. After many harsh scoldings by his beautiful late wife Nurarihyon now knew how to properly hold a baby.

"What? Your grandchild, but she's! I..what?" Setsura was confused as she stood there staring at Nurarihyon who was currently cooing at the giggling baby. What on earth did he mean that the baby was his grandchild? This made no sense what so ever. That fear must have been Nurarihyon messing with her. She felt her face go red. She wanted to scream, but she held herself back.

"Well, for one it is pretty clear this baby is a Nurarihyon" he said as he gently laid the baby back into her crib. He looked up with a serious look on his face. The two women were completely confused at his declaration.

"How on earth is that clear?" Setsura asked as her eyes darted back to the baby. She didn't get it honestly. What the hell was Nurarihyon on about? How on earth was it so clear? Just because the baby had the same eye color didn't mean that she was Rihan's child.

"Well that little disappearing act already confirmed by suspicion. That wasn't my fear, that was the baby using her own fear" He said.

"What?" Kejoro asked as she scooted closer to the baby. The baby was curiously looking at Nurarihyon. Her tiny uncoordinated arms seemed to reach for the man. Like she wanted to be held by him.

"Yup, that was all her" he chuckled as the two women quickly poured themselves another cup of sake. This revelation was too much for them to handle.

…

…

…

 **Heyoo Heeyyoo Heyyyoo**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that little twist at the end.**

 **I have tests coming up so it is gonna be another while for the next update.**

 **If you are liking this story so far please give it a follow a fav and a review. They really motivate me!**

 **Much love,**

 **Nikkie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back for another update!**

 **I haven't been doing so well lately, I didn't pass any of my exams and now I have no choice to start looking for a job since I don't have any more chances. I'm freaking out cause I might end up homeless. I studied so fcking hard and yet I still failed. I'm just super depressed right now.**

 **I'm on student loans and living in a country where I have no family, so yeah. I'm just an emotional wreck.**

 **Anw, writing helps me calm down, so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Much love!**

 **..**

 **..**

未来

 **..**

 **..**

Otome was lost.

She had no idea where she was or what on earth was happening. After her much needed crying session she had been aimlessly wandering around in the dark abyss. No matter in which direction she walked in, she never reaches an end. For the past hour she had been walking with her head down and her back hunched. Dried tear stains marked her cheeks as evidence of her true emotions. She cried so much that every time she blinked a hot pain would sear behind her eyes and all through her head.

She is tired and by this point have given up hope of ever finding a way out of this mess. The constant ringing in her ear was the only solace Otome had in this place. It gave her something t hang on to. She was afraid that the entire debacle with her escaping was just a product of her mind. Was she even truly Otome to begin with? Did Rihan-sama even exist? Or was he also a fragment of her imagination?

So many unanswered questions penetrated her mind. She was unsure of reality itself. Otome stared at her feet as she slowly kept walking. It was odd that ever time she took a step no sound came from it, it was like she was walking on air. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her knees buckle and she fell down. She doubled over and closed her eyes shut.

 _What now? Where do I go? Do I keep walking or accept my faith?_ As Otome swam in her thoughts the ringing in her ear slowly faded away. She furrowed her brows in confusion before she looked up. A gasp of astonishment left her lips. Her eyes widened as she took the scene before her; There was a house in few hundred yards in front of her. The house was old and looked extremely unkept. The roof was missing tiles, the front entrance was missing its door and the wooden walls of the home were rotten and falling in itself. The path leading to the house was overrun by plants. The tall walls that surrounded the house was half missing. Otome blinked, she quickly averted her eyes back down and frowned when the dark abyss beneath her was replaced with dead grass.

"What…" she whispered to herself as a red hot annoyance colored her face red. What on earth was going on? Was this some sick game? Why was she even going through this ridiculous situation in the first place? She huffed as she forced herself to stand back on her tired legs. She took a hesitant step forward. What was she even going to do in that house? She looked beyond the house and only saw darkness. _What else is there to do?_ She thought.

With reluctance she continued forward towards the ruined house. She walked on the path with careful steps; ready to run if any trouble arises. Sweat formed in the palms of her hands as she slowly reached the front entrance. Otome didn't bother taking of her shoes as she stepped inside and walked down the ruined hallways.

Each room she stepped into only got worse and worse, it came to a point where one room was missing the entirety of its roof. She walked towards the garden and saw all the flowers were dead, the small pond bone dry and the small bridge that passed over the pond was half collapsed into the ground. She stood in front of the dry pond and wondered what was she supposed to do?

"Mirai!" A gasp left her lips as a wind harshly gusted over her. Her hair flailed wildly around her; obscuring her vision.

"Mirai-chan, what are you doing?" A warm hand grabbed her arm and she gasped in fear. She quickly pulled her arm away and quickly pushes her hair away from her face. Otome let her eyes travel the garden around her and found that everything came back to life. The flowers were in full bloom; a bright yellow filled her vision as she stared at them. The grass beneath her feet were no longer a dull brown color, but it was now a luscious green that indicated life. She looked at the pond and found that it was now filled with water and with beautiful big Koi.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked as she poked Otome's arm. Otome looked at the person standing next to her; It was a beautiful girl with big brown eyes and lovely shiny black hair. Her hair reached her ankles and she was wearing a beautiful pink Kimono that had sakura patterns all over. Otome had no idea who this girl was, but she looked so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it. She was sure she never met this girl before, but there was something about the shape of lips and nose that screamed familiarity.

"Who are you?" Otome asked as she took a step back. She had to be careful. Despite the fact that she was relieved to see another person, Otome can't just trust the first person she sees. Hell, maybe this girl in front of her is responsible for whatever is happening to her. She had to keep her guard up.

"Don't be silly nee-chan!" The girl giggled as she grabbed Otome's hand. Otome wanted to pull away, but curiosity got the best of her. She let the girl pull her along as they walked towards the front of the now beautiful home.

"Masato-nii-chan is due back today and he promised he would bring us presents remember?" The girl asked as the two of them stood in front of the house waiting for the so called Masato. She said nothing back in return which prompted the girl to glance at her with concern. Otome tapped her foot in impatience as her eyes scanned her surroundings. So far she and the girl are the only people here. There was a bit of a breeze, but Otome couldn't hear any birds or movement from the home. It was odd, it made Otome feel incredibly uneasy.

"Oh! Oh! Here he comes!" The girl yelled happily as she slapped Otome a couple of times on her arm. Otome paid her no mind as she glance up towards the entrance of the home. There was a man riding towards them on a horse. She couldn't really see his features well until he got closer. He didn't look like the girl, actually he looked more like her. He had the same eyes and hair as her, but his hair was more a rusted brown. The man paid her no mind as he spoke happily with the girl. When he stepped off the horse, it disappeared immediately. Otome didn't blink, by this point she had seen far more bizarre things than a horse disappearing.

Otome stood silent as the two continued to chat, finally the man looked at her with a frown. He walked towards her and reached his hand to her. Otome flinched, and the man quickly pulled his hand away in worry.

"Mirai, what are you doing outside? We must get you back into bed. Mother will worry for your health" he said as he frowned in worry.

"I'm fine" Otome snapped as she frowned back at the man. Masato reached forward to grab her arm, but Otome quickly stepped back. She didn't want him to touch her. A small tension began to form between the two. She and Masato entered a staring contest; he refused to look away and Otome didn't want to lose either. They stared at each other, botch with frowns on their faces. The girl looked nervously between, wondering what was going to happen if they kept on going.

"Let's go eat!" the girl jumped in as she nervously chuckled at Otome and Masato. The tension between Masato and Otome dropped as the girl loudly chatted away; trying her hardest to diffuse the tense atmosphere. Masato only frowned at Otome once before his attention was swooped away by the talkative girl. She led the two inside as they took of their shoes at the entrance before walking to the dining area.

"Look, mother already laid the food out for us!" the girl said as they all took a seat. Masato and the unnamed girl continued to chat and eat. Otome held her chopsticks in her hand, but didn't dare take a bite of the food. She was afraid that if she ate anything she might never get out of this place. This eternal darkness had to be hell, what other explanation was there? There was also the fact that she has not been feeling any resemblance of hunger ever since she showed up.

"Mirai, you need to eat. You're going to get even more sick" Masato said, pulling Otome out of her musings. Masato looked extremely worried for her. Otome sighed in annoyance as she picked up her bowl of soup and pretended to drink some. Masato didn't seem to notice that she technically didn't drink anything and only nodded his head in approval.

Seemed like Masato was the only one who didn't notice because the girl was staring at her with suspicion.

"Nee-chan you're not eating" the girl said as she scooted closer to Otome. _That's it!_ Otome thought in annoyance as she angrily slams the soup bowl on to the table. The soup spilled and stained her Kimono sleeve, but she didn't care. She can't play along with this charade any longer. She refuses to be strung like a puppet anymore. She just wanted to go home.

"Stop calling me sister and talking to me like you know who I am!" She yelled as the girl stumbled back in surprise. Her brown eyes were wide with hurt, Masato slammed his plate down and quickly stood up. His wide figure was intimidating and his eyes looked at Otome with clear disapproval. Otome frowned as she thought it was silly that he actually thinks she would feel guilty from yelling.

Not liking the fact that he was towering her she too stood up, she wasn't as tall and big as him, but she wanted to make it clear that she will no longer follow along and be made a fool off.

"What is wrong with you? She only cares for you health! As do I, so please sister what is going on with that attitude of yours?" Masato snapped as he took a step forward.

Otome felt a bit scared simply by the fact that if Masato would hit her she wouldn't be able to handle it; his hands were huge and looked heavy. Otome swallowed down her fear as she tried her hardest to steel her resolve.

"Both of you pretend to be friendly, but there is no way on earth that this is real! STOP LYING and just tell me WHAT YOU WANT!" Otome refused to back down. Not this time. She clenched her fists and held back tears that threatens to come forward.

Masato frowned and stepped forward, his arm stretching out towards Otome ready to grab her arm and drag her somewhere, but as he took another step his entire body froze. Otome flinched and quickly looked at the girl curious to see if she too froze along with Masato.

To her surprise the girl looked disappointed. "I thought this would work" she said as she sighed. She pouted as she leaned on the table.

"Who are you?" Otome asked.

"Who do I remind you of?" The girl asked in return. She stood up from the table and signaled Otome to follow her. Otome didn't want to follow her, but what else can she do? Sighing once again she followed the girl back into the garden where they originally met. The flowers were no longer in blood; they were dying right in front of Otome's eyes. The bright yellow was slowly turning into a dull mustard color as the flowers crumpled and fall on to the ground. Which each step she took the grass beneath her feet would die a bit and lose the life it once had. The only thing that didn't begin to decay was the pond that the girl was standing at.

The girl was staring at the pond with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Otome stared at her face, but she couldn't come up with a name. Otome could _feel_ that this girl looked familiar, but every time she tried to think of a face nothing would come up.

"I can't ….." Otome confessed as her eyes drifted towards the koi that swam around in the water.

"Oh, dear it has gotten worse" The girl said.

"What does that even mean? Who are you?"Otome asked, desperation weaving itself into her voice. She has been acting strong, but Otome could feel her resolve crumble in front of this stranger.

As if having pity on her the girl finally gave Otome her name"My name is Yohime and I am Rihan's mother"

Otome blinked.

"Rihan who?"

..

..

..

..

The two women were sitting on the porch. Their feet dangled from the edge barely reaching the ground beneath them. Otome has been silent ever since Yohime revealed her name to her. She said that she was Rihan's mother, but Otome has no clue to who Rihan was. She knows she is supposed to know who he is. Whenever the name Rihan pops up in her mind her heart constricts with a painful emotion. Otome's eyes were trained up to the dark abyss that towered over the house's walls and roof. Her hands laid on her lap; her fingers thrumming with an uneasy energy.

"Otome-chan, how much do you remember?" Yohime asked.

"I don't know…I don't know what I should remember" Otome glanced at the worried Yohime.

"I am not surprised you don't remember much. You've been alone for so long you didn't notice" Yohime said.

Those words cut Otome like a sharp knife, making her take a sudden inhale of breathe. Right now she was clueless on what to do. But the fact that she's been in this place for a long time was worrisome. Did she have anyone waiting for her?

"You see you have been asleep for more than two weeks" Yohime confessed.

"Am I dead? Is this hell?"Otome wondered out loud. She peeled her eyes away from Yohime. The woman was looking at her with so much pity she couldn't stand it.

"No, this is more like the in between. You see you are very sick and this sickness it taking over your mind making you forget. I thought that maybe if I kickstart your memory from when you were a human it would help, but it seems I am mistaken. It did not trigger anything other than your anger"

"Wait, what did you mean from when I was a human?"Otome questioned. What was Yohime talking about?

"You see you're a youkai. You were once a human girl named Mirai, but you died when you were still young. You lived in this home as a youkai and here is where you met my son. Rihan fell in love with you and well, you two now have a baby" Yohime smiled when Otome gasped and laid her hand on her chest.

"A baby? I have…a..baby?" Overwhelming sense of love and sadness filled itself into her chest. She laid her hand on her stomach as she tried to imagine herself swollen with child. She has no idea why she is so sad, but if that truly was the case she needs to get out of here.

"How do I get my memory back?" Otome asked quickly as she stared deeply into Yohime's eyes.

Yohime's brown eyes shone with unshed tears as she quickly looked away from the desperate Otome. Oh, how she wishes she could lie to Otome and make it all better, but she couldn't do this to her. Finally mustering some courage she looked deeply into Otome's inky black eyes and told her the truth.

"You can't" she answered as Otome hunched over and wailed in pain.

…

…

…

…

..

 **Heyo, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this Otome centric chapter!**

 **Thank you for all the favs and follows and reviews! Despite my current situation they really do put a smile on my face.**

 **Also, next chapter is going to be more about the world of the living with Rihan and their little baby girl. I will also elaborate a bit more about the illness that is taking over Otome.**

 **I know that technically she shouldn't be able to get pregnant due to the whole Hagoromo Gitsune curse, but ya know that's why Fanon is so fun we can add our own little sparks into the story to twist and turn it around.**

 **Man these two can't get a break can they.**

 **I tried to make this chapter as long as possible because I'm not sure when I'll get to update again.**

 **ANW**

 **Pls if you enjoyed this story leave a review and a follow/fav.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Much love~!**

 **Mirai:** The future, the time that yet to come

 **Masato:** Japanese name for justice

 **ALSO WE NEED A NAME FOR THE BABY OMG I STILL CAN"T THINK OF ANYTHING.**

 **Any ideas? Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for such a late update. My depression has just been getting worse and worse, and I couldn't find inspiration to type this chapter out. I know it's been since Feb (I think) since I last updated. So sorry. I had to make huge changes in my life (changes that I didn't even want to make). Dropped out of school, had to move back in with my parents. Looking for a job, but not finding one yet. lol fck.**

 **Also there has been a bit of confusion with Rihan not realizing the baby is his baby, and I can tell it's because of the timeline, so I plan on fixing the previous chapters and make it that Otome has been gone for more than a year. Probably makes more sense that way. Nothing else will change.**

 **P.s, I know such a long ass A/N, but I wanted to thank the reviewer** Astrid Claire **for name suggestions. I really liked one of their suggestions, so I will go with it. You'll find out in the story.**

 **Ps. A reviewer asked if Rihan had Yohime's healing powers. If I am not mistaken it was never stated in the manga that he did and we never saw him use it. So, I don't think he has it actually.**

 **I haven't read the manga in a long time, sorry.**

 **For real now, enjoy this chapter**

…

 **..**

 **..**

The entire mansion was filled with tension; it weighed heavily in the air. Nurarihyon knew that the clan members were all watching him with curiosity and some with panic. The entire walk back to the mansion Kejoro was silent whilst Setsura was very vocal of her displeasure with him. Only a handful of Rihan's most trusted people knew of his granddaughter's existence. It was not lost to him that the second he stepped into his home Rihan would be informed.

The second they reached home Kejoro had slipped into the shadows and went to inform his son of the newest development. Currently Setsura stood behind him, a scowl on her face. Her eyes bore into his skull with disapproval, but it did not matter. It didn't matter what anyone thought, he's the first commander of the Nura clan, by this point to everyone's utmost frustration they know that he does what he wants.

The baby was sleeping soundlessly in his arms; lulled by his gentle rocking and the cool air of the night. She was Rihan's heir and it was about time the boy stepped up to the plate.

"He is going to be furious" Setsura claimed as she stepped closer to him; making the air around him notably cooler. His granddaughter shivered at the coldness that Setsura emitted. He chuckled as he glanced at her. She has been telling him the same thing the entire day. He couldn't help it really, he always kind of liked it that she wasn't afraid to tell him like it is.

"I figured he would have confronted me by now" he commented. He hate to admit it, but he was a bit disappointed that Rihan didn't come at him earlier. Well, that didn't matter now. He knew that his son had a limit.

"Should I bring the baby inside? I do not believe the cold night air is good for a baby so young" Sestura asked as she glanced down at the baby. Rihan's daughter is quite the contrast compared to her boisterous father. When Rihan was a newborn he constantly cried night and day. It was hell until Yohime finally managed to get him on a schedule. It was odd how silent his daughter was. She wondered if she was okay.

Staring down at the baby Setsura noticed that she was no longer asleep. Golden eyes blinked owlishly at Setsura. The baby's tiny hands griped up in the air like she was reaching for something. Setsura held her hand to her mouth and smiled slightly. She hated to admit this, but the baby was pretty adorable. She can already imagine the immense guilt Rihan is going to feel once he figures out that this baby was truly his. Though she hate to admit that she too felt a bit guilty; she had not believed Otome when she said that the baby was Rihan's. She truly thought that Otome in her grief sought another man.

" _I'm a horrible friend_ " Setsura whispered as her thoughts spilled from her mouth. Nurarihyon glanced at her with his eyebrow cocked. Silently wondering where that came from. With her cheeks tainted red she quickly looked away from the commander's stare.

"Old man" Rihan called as his voice cut through the calm atmosphere like a quick swipe of a blade. Setsura jerked as she stepped aside. There was no way she was going to get between these two idiots.

"Rihan I-.." The apology died in Setsura's throat as Rihan glanced at her, his gaze empty.

"It's fine Nee-san, Kejoro told me what happened" He said in Reassurance. She bowed her head.

"Alright" was all she could muster herself to say before she quickly walked off. She dared to glance behind her once more and saw that the two men were staring at each other, not moving an inch. A chilled sigh left her lips as she rounded the corner and disappeared into the mansion.

"Why did you bring her here?" Rihan asked as he stood stock still. His gaze set on his father. Nurarihyon didn't answer immediately he simply stared down at the cooing baby. Her eyes wide and filled with wonder.

"Well, call me sentimental, but I do believe my granddaughter deserves to be here" He finally answered with a slight mocking smile. Rihan glared at his father.

"She is not my daughter" Rihan said, his voice cold. He didn't want to be this way. He didn't want to hate the baby, but the thought of this child belonging to another man made his blood run cold. He never felt this before and he just can't grasp his reactions.

"She is. You're a Moron and I have proof"

A humorless chuckle left Rihan's lips as he shook his head in frustration. What proof did his father even have? His father was just being ridiculous and frankly he didn't have the patience to deal with him now. He needed to be by his wife's side. Currently Otome's condition is worsening and it worries him.

"Otome needs me" he said as he turned around and began to walk away.

Nurarihyon clicked his tongue in frustration before he grabbed Rihan's arm in a tight grip. "Listen, I have proof, but you'll probably hate me afterwards" What he wanted to do wasn't exactly what one would call safe. He was sure if Yohime was around she would tear him a new one for even fathoming of putting his only granddaughter in such danger. He bit back a wince as he could faintly hear her voice in the back of his mind.

"Why must you be so annoying, old man" Rihan said as he roughly pulled his arm away from Nurarihyon's tight grip. His father was being ridiculous and nothing in this world would ever convince him that this baby was his. Otome has been gone for far too long for this baby to be his. He might not know a lot about child birth, but he knew enough to not be made a fool of.

Nurarihyon opened his mouth and was about to tear Rihan a new one when a sudden screech cut through the cold night air. A small ugly creature jumped from the other side of the fence wall and right in the garden. It's boggish eyes scanned Rihan and Nurarihyon carefully before it landed on the baby. It found its target.

It stood stock still as both of the men stared at the creature in shock. Nurarihyon was the first to shake the shock off. "Hold her!" He yelled as he shoved the baby into Rihan's arms.

"What?! Wai-!" Rihan yelped in surprise as he awkwardly held the baby in his arms. He doesn't know how to properly hold a baby! What on earth was that old man thinking? _shit_ he tought as the baby began crying loudly.

Without hesitation Nurarihyon pulled out his sword and swiped at the creature. The thing dodged every swipe of the sword that came his way. it was as if it could predict every move Nurarihyon pulled out.

Rihan stood there with the baby tightly in his grip. His fingers twitched for his sword, but he couldn't fight with the baby in his arms. Never mind the fact that the baby's wails were making him slightly frustrated.

"Setsura!" He called for the ice woman. He needed to join the fight. The grey creature looked frail, but it was dodging his father with ease. He was tempted to just put the baby down on the ground.

"Rihan!" Setsura yelled as she rounded the corner with a bunch of his followers. He turned around to look at her at the call of his name. As he was about to hand the baby off to her, he heard the creature screech loudly. Turning his gaze back at the creature Rihan saw it jump straight towards him and the baby.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he easily dodged the creature's claws. The creature rolled on to the ground and quickly jumped back towards him. With the position he was in Rihan had no choice, but to take a swipe at his shoulder. If he didn't the baby would get hurt.

The wound stung a bit as blood dripped from his shoulder and on to the baby's cheek. The baby's wail became louder. As Rihan crouched to dodge the next attack something happened. Something that he did not expect at all.

Now Rihan was aware that he thought that nothing in the world would change his mind. That the baby was not his. He was fully aware of his feelings about this situation and he was a stubborn man. A man that once his mind was made up, there was no way in hell it was going to change.

As he laid there crouched on the ground the baby's fear leaked into the air with a potency that wasn't normal for a newborn. He wails sent vibrations through his chest as the baby's fear manifested itself around him and actually _hid_ him from the creature.

The creature screeched in confusion. It twitched its nose in the air to try and find him, but before it had a chance it was suddenly surrounded by a red thread that wrapped it up tightly into a death grip. The creature's cry echoed into the air as it was being squeezed to death. With a final pull of the strings the creature's blood spurted from its body and stained the grass black. With one last screech the creature's body disintegrated into dust.

The baby's fear fizzled out, slowly revealing Rihan back to the world. He stood there staring down at the baby with utter confusion.

"Well, fuck"

…

…

..

"Well, so?" Nurarihyon asked. He was sitting on the porch next to his idiot son. Rihan was so shocked at what just happened that he hadn't said a word since. His son was sitting crossed leg as his baby laid next to him on a small mat. She was soundly asleep. The blood from her cheek was carefully cleaned off. She was fed, burped and changed. The baby was snoring softly.

Rihan didn't answer his father. He looked down at the baby and laid his hand gently on to her stomach. He stared at her in awe as he couldn't believe that she was actually his. _I really am an idiot_ he thought. Guilt riddled his mind as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"What?" he finally answered as he slightly glared at his smirking father.

"What do you mean 'what?' Nurarihyon teased. Rihan scowled in return.

"What's her name?" We can't call her 'the baby' that's just rude" Nurarihyon asked.

Rihan stayed quiet for a second as he went deep into thought. His eyes roamed the night sky; studying the stars carefully as he thought of many different names for his daughter.

"How about…..Ririe" Rihan suggested.

"Nura Ririe…huh" Nurarihyon scratched his chin as he glanced at his granddaughter.

"It has a nice ring to it"

…

…

..

 **3 months later**

…

…

..

Setsura sat next to Otome. Her eyes trained at the garden outside. it was daytime and the sun shone brightly. The sunshine sparkled against the green of the grass and trees. It was beautiful. The sky was clear and blue; it seemed like such a happy carefree day. If everything was normal and Otome was awake, Setsura could already imagine the two of them outside doing house chores together and gossiping. A sad smile painted itself on her lips. It's been two weeks since the creature incident and Otome was still stuck in this odd coma. No one knows what's wrong.

"Why won't you wake up already?" She asked Otome's sleeping form softly. Setsura waited for a reply that never came. She was about to stand up and leave, but she quickly stopped in her tracks when Rihan stepped into the room with Ririe in his arms.

Ri-chan, as Rihan began to call her, was now 3 months old. She was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. Right now said baby was fascinated by the brightly colored rattle she was holding. She was shaking it with intensity and giggled every time it made a noise. Her golden eye were big and bright, filled with so much light.

She might not be her child, but Setsura loved Ririe. She was a good baby and brought a sort of happiness in this…well, dark times.

"Nee-san, I didn't think you would be here" Rihan said as he carefully sat down. Ririe giggled as she threw her rattle to the ground. Without missing a beat Rihan quickly picked it up and handed it back to her.

Setsura knew that statement was a lie, and Rihan knew it too. These last few months she has been constantly hovering Otome's side. Otome was her dearest friend. She just wanted her to wake up already. Also the guilt of dismissing her claims of Ririe's parentage made her feel guilty. The guilt has been eating at her. Every time she looked at Ririe Setsura felt the stab of guilt set deep into her gut.

"Right, just checking up on her" She said as she glanced back down at Otome. Her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were constantly moving behind her eyelids. It was like she was stuck in an eternal dream. She has been trying her best to keep Otome as beautiful as ever. Setsura combed her hair daily and with the help of Rihan they moved her limbs around to make sure she didn't get stiff. They were doing their best, but she is afraid that it all for nothing. What if she never wakes up again? Setsura couldn't bear the thought.

"Me too. Also I wanted Ri-chan to spend some time with Otome" he said he laid Ririe next to Otome. She babbled happily as she grabbed a fistful of Otome's hair and shoved it into her mouth.

The scene would have been comical for Rihan, if only Otome was awake. He was smiling, but Setsura saw sadness in his eyes. She frowned as she looked away from him and back down to the giggling Ririe.

"Everything is going to be alright" She reassured him.

Rihan said nothing back.

…

..

..

 **Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry.**

 **Sorry I just haven't felt inspired at all to type this chapter out. The above A/N was written a couple of weeks ago along with half of this chapter. If things are a bit awkward is because I had a sort of a long in between of writing them.**

 **Things have not been going great. I have been home since late May and still do not have a job. So I just wanted to post this to let you all know I did not give up on this story. and that I am still alive.**

 **I wanted to add a lot to this chapter, but in all honesty this is all I can chuck out now.**

 **I know these last few A/N has been depressive as fuck, but it feels good to let it out a bit.**

 **ANW, I have the next chapter already planned out, I just need to write it. A lot of plot points that were supposed to be in this chapter will be written out in the next.**

 **Also if you like Naruto, I posted a story for it a while back. Which also needs an update. You can check it out if you want.**

 **Much love**

 **And Thank you for not giving up on this story.**

 **I'm trying my best.**


End file.
